Chael Sonnen vs. Paulo Filho 1
The fight was for the WEC middleweight title with Paulo Filho the defending champion. Filho's victory was controversial because Chael Sonnen did not appear to tap out, but yelled while the armbar was placed, and the referee took this as a verbal submission. Sonnen later agreed with the referee's stoppage. The referee was Josh Rosenthal. The Fight The first round began. Sonnen pumped jabs early. Sonnen had the reach advantage. He landed the jab and a left hand. He checked an inside leg kick. Four thirty-five. Filho missed a right hook. Four fifteen as Filho missed a hook, Sonnen had the standing back and slammed him down to north-south and someone yelled 'He's out!' Sonnen landed punches. He nearly had a guillotine but Filho pulled half-guard. Sonnen landed right hands in under. 'Knee attempt!' Sonnen stood and landed a pair of right hands to the forehead. He passed to half-guard. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen as Sonnen stood. Sonnen landed a blocked left hand, blocked some upkicks and turtled Filho up with three minutes. He worked for a D'arce and kneed the body. He kept working for that D'arce. Two thirty-five. Filho stood as they broke. Sonnen landed a flying knee. They circled. Two fifteen. Filho blocked a left hand. Sonnen shot and got a double-leg and Filho cranked a guillotine there. Two minutes. Filho kept working for it hard. It was pretty tight. Sonnen popped out with one thirty-five. Sonnen landed a pair of body shots. He stood. One fifteen. He came down with a right hand to half-guard. One minute with another right hand. He landed a body shot. Sonnen landed an uppercut in under. Thirty-five. Filho regained guard nicely. Filho worked for an armbar, Sonnen avoided and landed a left hand. Sonnen avoided an armbar, then a triangle and then an omoplata and stood. Filho worked for a single as the first round came to an end. Sonnen was holding his elbow during the break. The second round began. Filho blocked a high kick. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Filho had a body lock on him. Sonnen was defending. Four fifteen. Filho kept working for a trip and Sonnen defended. Four minutes. Sonnen worked for a guillotine. Sonnen looked relaxed. Filho worked for a single after he pulled out. Three thirty-five as Sonnen kneed the body. They broke. Sonnen landed a pair of left hands nicely. Sonnen landed a body kick. Three fifteen. Sonnen shot for a double-leg, Filho briefly tried to defend but Sonnen got it to full guard. Three minutes. Sonnen landed a pair of elbows. Sonnen landed a body kick. Two thirty-five as Sonnen landed another elbow. Two fifteen. Sonnen landed a left hand with two minutes. Sonnen landed an elbow. Filho was trying to catch his breath but he ate a right hand again. A hard left hand. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Sonnen landed a left-right-left. A right hand. A big elbow. One minute. Sonnen had his arm on the mat, his right arm. Sonnen landed a body shot. Filho worked for a kimura. Sonnen landed a pair of rights. Thirty-five. A hard right hand. Sonnen landed a left hand. Fifteen as Filho locked up an armbar. It was tight and Sonnen yelled and the referee stopped the fight. The crowd booed as Sonnen said he didn't tap. Sonnen mouthed 'fuck' the instant of the stoppage.